kingdomquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
Server Rules Do not destroy the spawn village, it is a safe haven. Be considerate to your fellow members on the server, in character and out of character. Being offensive, nasty, demeaning or overly rude may result in a ban; be ethical and use your common sense. RolePlaying Rules Act your part. If you are a not-so-lawful trader, don't be overly friendly and out-of-character. Try to use proper grammar and spelling. Use a medieval-like player skin, or something that makes sense for the character you are playing. Please cut trees all the way. Floating trunks is an immersion breaker. Construction Rules Build realistically, the server is medieval-themed, keep it that way. Buildings are supposed to be set pieces and stages for the actual roleplay, and is therefore very important for the immersion, hence it's not an excuse to say "I am not finished" when you have a bad-looking construction. An unfinished construction should look as an unfinished construction would in real life. The players should be able to use any construct at any time as a set piece or a stage for their roleplay. Plan your building out accordingly. As a general rule of thumb, try to contact a moderator or an admin/game master before you build a super secret underground base(this goes for the less extreme too) -- this is a roleplaying server, keep it that way. Do not construct impenetrable buildings (preventing TNT cannons), fortresses on lakes, or something that would not be very common in real life. This rule is to prevent overpowered fortresses that would be impossible to breach. Mines should generally be more realistic than functional. 1x2 mines will result in an instant ban. Do not hide rooms/chests in places where you cannot enter without placing, breaking, or interacting with blocks. Faction Rules Ask before creating a faction, only diverse and populated factions will be allowed to be created. As a rule of thumb, do not bother asking if you can create a faction before you have at least 3-5 people interested in helping you start the faction. Factions will need a developed factions page on the wiki in order to even be considered for faction-ating. Do not join a faction just to steal from them. If you want to be a double agent, do so by opening doors, creating breaches and stealing items if the leader of the faction willingly accepts you into the faction. Stealing Rules Stealing has to be done in a RolePlaying fashion. Do not break blocks to steal. Steal reasonable amounts. Don't take a stack of diamonds, for example, only take one or two. As a rule of thumb: only steal what you could realistically carry, not seven stacks of gold blocks or the likes. Remember that there's a vague line between stealing and griefing. War/PVP Rules Killing is allowed; If you have a RolePlaying reason to go on a killing-spree understand that your character will with a certain amount of certainty be executed as a result (if caught). Use your common sense. Do not escape battles by logging off, unless absolutely necessary. To wage war on someone, you must tell the leader of the opposing faction in a public chat that you are declaring war on them. You must wait at least 15 minutes before attacking any members of the opposing faction or shooting TNT at them, warning them before that 15 minute period. Defenders can attack them once attack has been declared, however, as a counter attack. You may wage war on groups of people not in a faction. Same rules apply, except that you "win" the war once no more defenders are on-site. You cannot take offensive action against either side if there are less than TWO people on the opposition, or you outnumber them by twice their forces; so if the enemy has five people defending their city, you can attack with exactly or less than nine. If your city/fortress is captured, forfeit your land and chests to the attackers. There is no secret phrase/word you have to know to be whitelisted! Just post on the thread as specified before, make sure to clarify that you have read and accept these rules. Sieges must be done in a realistic fashion. Use of tunnels, siege-weapons (TNT cannons), ladders and other forms of forced entry is allowed. Running up to the walls and removing said wall with a pickaxe is not. If attackers are driven off, the defenders may attack the previous attackers in a counter-attack. They only have to declare war on them and can attack with no warning! Just make sure this is within 20-30 minutes of the first attack against you. All previous rules apply! Frequently Asked Questions and Answers Q. How do I install the mods? A. Watch this. It will be what we use as a guide until we get a real one set up.